Deathmask
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Cherry-Sakura05 comeback! / Chapter 2: Short fic about Goldies /Read at your own risk! Disclaimer by Masami Kurumada.
1. Chapter 1

_Deathmask._

Siapa yang tidak kenal nama itu?

Tukang jagal Sanctuary yang menyandang status jomblo _'sakitnya tuh di sini'_ tengah menjadi sorotan publik baik di dalam maupun di luar Sanctuary. Dikatakan bahwa si pemilik _cloth_ emas berwujud hewan bercapit itu telah mendapat hidayah‒

Bukan‒ini bukan menceritakan sinetron _'Deathmask mau naik haji'_ atau semacamnya.

Kasihan Manigoldo, meski sebenarnya mereka itu inkarnasi-reinkarnasi, dan lagi notabene muka Manigoldo juga gak jelek-jelek amat, ditambah seringai _badass_, sebenarnya cukup diperhitungkan sebagai kandidat Goldies bermuka ganteng. Apalagi sang guru, yang sebelumnya adalah pemilik armor Cancer, Pope Sage. Kegantengannya tetap awet meski kulit telah keriput dimakan usia. Tapi ototnya‒jangan tanya, boleh diadu.

Nah, loh. Inkarnasinya begono, reinkarnasinya begini.

Cocoklah slogan para Deathmask _haters_ yang terngiang‒**Gara-gara Deathmask setitik, rusak Goldies sebelanga**‒yang dimaksud di sini adalah ketampanan.

Sebenarnya yang dinamakan Deathmask _haters_ itu bukan betulan _haters_, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan fans kurang kerjaan yang senang menistakan karakter Deathmask itu sendiri demi asupan humor pribadi (termasuk yang bikin fic ini).

Ya, itulah Deathmask.

Dulu, kini dan nanti senantiasa dihujat‒katanya mencoreng nama pemilik zodiak _Cancer_ lainnya.

Tapi yang dihujat memasang tampang cuek babi jikalau dikonfirmasi perihal hal tersebut. "Lo kira gue bakal ngurusin manusia-manusia _kunyuk_ gak penting macam kalian gitu? Hidup gue ya gue yang ngejalanin! Lo mau apa? Berantem? Ayo sini maju kalo berani!"

Saat dikonfirmasi perihal kejelekan tampangnya. "APA?! LO MAU GUE PAJANG PAKE BINGKAI EMAS DI DINDING KUIL GUE?! Ganteng gini kok dibilang jelek. Semua Gold Saint Athena itu ganteng-ganteng. Gue Gold Saint. Jadi gue ganteng. Mana ada Gold Saint tampangnya jelek!"

Ada. Contohnya elo, Mask.

Terutama inkarnasi lo yang versi-nya Masami Kurumada _'Next Dimension'_, Cancer Deathtoll. Asli itu mukanya kocak sebelas dua belas sama Zelos.

"...tapi,'kan, Zelos mukanya gak sekece gue. Jadi gue lebih ganteng!" sahut Deathmask nyolot dengan mata melotot. "Dite, lo yang bener dong. Masa lo ditugasin Athena bikin autobiografi Goldies abad 20 malah gue satu-satunya yang lo jelekin?!"

"Ish! Jangan sebut nama gue bego!" hardik Aphrodite, yang sedang memegang kamera dengan nada sebal. Dia sudah mewanti-wanti sedari awal agar namanya tidak dipanggil. Demi akting yang natural, alasannya.

Deathmask tidak kalah sebal. "Tapi‒tapi lo ngatain gue jelek mulu. Sakit, woi! Sakiiiiiittt!"

"Gue mengatakan kenyataan, kok!"

"Mana _opening-_nya lo bongkar-bongkar aib, bilang gue jomblo segala. Yang kerenan gitu kek, _single _kek! Sakitnya tuh lo tau gak di mana? Di sini~" ujar Deathmask berirama sambil mencengkeram dada layaknya orang sakit jantung. Ditambah muka memelas belum makan, lengkaplah sudah. Tinggal adegan kejang-kejang saja yang kurang. "Trus gue belom makan dari tadi pagi! Gue gak boleh makan sebelum semua tetek bengek ini selesai! Kan kampret!"

"Iiiihh, lo ya, syukur kalo gue mau bikin autobiografi tentang elo. Tadinya mau gue skip aja, trus ntar di foto Gold Saint Cancer gue pasang foto Slenderman dan namanya gue ganti jadi Cancer _'ANONIM'_. Puas lo?!"

"Lo dibilang Gold Saint tercantik. Elo emang cantik, tapi lo LEBAY!" sahut Deathmask memberi penekanan spesial pada kata terakhir.

"‒MULUT LO‒"

Selagi kedua sejoli(?) Goldies itu bertengkar, beberapa meter dari kuil Cancer tampaklah Athena Saori dan Gold Saint kuil lain tengah menonton sambil makan popcorn. Athena Saori membuat catatan kecil di bukunya.

_Cancer Deathmask dan Pisces Aphrodite._

_Kerjaan: Pacaran, berantem terus tiap hari. Makin lengket #ikon lope-lope(?)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat?

Atau bersambung?

Haha /gelundungan


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak biasanya para Saint Emas berkumpul ngerumpi ngalor-ngidul di perpustakaan pribadi Camus. Aphrodite sudah selesai mengumpulkan video untuk autobiografi mereka dan tengah sibuk dengan laptop Milo. Aiolia sedang berdebat dengan Mu, yang kemudian dilerai Aldebaran. Saga mengobrol dengan Kanon dan kadang terjadi argumen tak penting di antara mereka. Dohko sibuk di dapur membuat teh hijau dibantu Shion.

Semuanya hadir kecuali Deathmask yang memang langganan telat.

Suasana semakin riuh saat mereka berdebat membahas topik yang diajukan Aphro.

"Apa? Konyol, masa posisi kita saat melancarkan jurus _Athena Exclamation_ diperdebatkan?" tanya Milo keheranan.

"Iya, lho, ada yang nyebarin isu gak jelas kalo _Gold Saint_ yang jongkok di tengah saat _Athena Exclamation_ itu lebih kuat ketimbang _Gold Saint_ yang kebagian posisi berdiri," sahut Aphro dari balik laptopnya.

"Aku jadi gagal paham..." gumam Aldebaran.

"KONYOL! Apa itu berarti gue lebih lemah daripada Mu?!" ujar Aiolia.

"Aku gak bilang kau lemah, tapi kadang kalau sedang emosi, kau menunjukkan kelemahanmu," timpal Mu tenang.

Domba dan singa emas itu mulai berdebat lagi, namun diinterupsi oleh suara nyaring Deathmask.

"SORIIII GUE TELAT BANGET YA AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sempat hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Milo nyeletuk.

"Udah telat, bangga lagi..."

Deathmask nyelonong masuk tanpa menghiraukan tatapan teman-temannya. "Gue ketinggalan apa nih? Ada gosip baru gak? Misalnya Aiolia ketimpa sial atau apa gitu,"

"WOI GUE DENGER!"

Shaka berujar kalem. "Ada isu yang mengatakan kalau _Gold Saint_ yang jongkok di tengah saat Athena Exclamation lebih kuat daripada yang berdiri,"

Deathmask mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Beneran? Kalo gitu gue _booking _posisi tengah, ya, pas _Athena Exclamation_,"

"Eh, gak bisa, aku udah langganan di posisi tengah, masa dipindah?" protes Saga.

"Lo kan satu grup sama Shura dan Camus. Beda grup sama gue. Pasti fans gue menantikan gue jongkok," balas Deathmask nyengir.

"Yaudah, jongkok sana di wc. Jongkok aja sepuas lo," celetuk Kanon diiringi tawa tak berperasaan.

"MAKSUD LO NYET‒"

Camus melipat tangannya. "Ini diskusi paling gak berguna yang pernah kudengar. Apa hubungannya coba, posisi jongkok dan berdiri dengan kuat tidaknya seorang _Gold Saint_?"

"Gak adil dong. Kita semua, 'kan, _Gold Saint_. Saint Athena terkuat di antara 88 rasi bintang. Kalo kita lemah, ngapain kita ditunjuk jadi _Gold Saint_?" tukas Aphro sengit.

"Makanya orang yang menyebarkan isu konyol begini membuatku kesal. Seenaknya bikin ranking siapa kuat dan siapa lemah," ujar Aiolia cemberut. "Kuat dan hebat itu berbeda. Dari segi kuat, kita semua sama-sama kuat. Tapi kalo kehebatan, itu berbeda-beda. Jurus yang dimiliki, misalnya,"

"Saya setuju sama Aiolia," ujar Shaka yang sedari tadi belum berkomentar. "Opini yang sangat dangkal dan perbandingan yang tidak seimbang. Membandingkan kekuatan kita hanya dengan jongkok dan berdiri,"

"Inti yang bisa kutangkap hanya satu, yaitu jongkok," sahut Milo cekikikan sendiri dan langsung disikut Camus. "Apa?" protesnya.

"Kurasa banyak yang salah paham karena di antara kita sering menunjukkan sisi lemah saat bertarung," komentar Shura serius. "Misalnya saat melawan Seiya dkk, kita terlalu meremehkan mereka sehingga para _Bronze Saint_ itu melihat celah dan mengalahkan kita,"

"Hmmm... bisa jadi," Aldebaran manggut-manggut.

"Tapi Gold Saint nggak ada yang lemah. Kita ini saint pilihan yang menempati posisi 12 saint terkuat Athena. Apa gunanya dong latihan mati-matian kita selama ini untuk meraih _Gold Cloth_?" protes Aphro yang kini tengah memalingkan wajahnya dari laptop.

"Tumben pinter, Dite," celetuk Deathmask.

"Gue emang pintar, gak kayak lo! Gue pintar dan maskulin dan menawan dan‒"

"Gue juga pintar, tau! Gue macho dam seksi,"

"Lo harus lebih berlapang dada menerima kenyataan, Masky. Gak baik memfitnah diri sendiri," Aphro kembali sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"APA-APAAN‒Kayak lo dah kebagusan aja!"

Goldies lain memandangi dua pejantan itu bergantian seperti menonton pertandingan tenis.

"Makanya, gue, 'kan, pernah ngasih lo cermin yang gede biar lo bisa merenungkan diri sejenak. Kalo kita berdiri sebelahan itu kek langit dan bumi‒eh, bukan, kek langit dan kuburan,"

"ENAK AJA DASAR LELEMBUT!"

Sedetik kemudian, Deathmask mati di pojokan.

Dohko berdehem penuh wibawa. "Ehem, kembali ke pembahasan awal. Menurutku, _Gold Saint_ memang tidak ada yang lemah. Orang-orang memang suka membuat opini dan kesimpulan sesuka mereka. Tapi apa mau dikata. Kita tentu tidak bisa melarang mereka beropini, tapi setidaknya kita bantu meluruskan supaya tidak terjadi salah paham," Shion manggut-manggut membenarkan.

"Sebenarnya lucu juga kalau ada yang membanding-bandingkan kita hanya karena masalah posisi jongkok dan berdiri saat _Athena Exclamation_." Aiolos mengulum senyum.

"Iya, nih. Suka-suka kita dong, mau jongkok, berdiri, tengkurap..." timpal Kanon geli.

"Kita? Memangnya kau pernah melakukan _Athena Exclamation_?" tanya Saga.

"Eh, nggak sih, cuma nontonin kalian doang,"

Shion menepukkan tangannya tiga kali, meminta perhatian dari para saint yang hadir di situ. "Baiklah, berarti masalah kita selesai. Kalian para _Gold Saint_ tidak ada yang lemah, kalian semua kuat dengan kehebatan yang berbeda-beda. Posisi yang kalian tempati saat jurus _Athena Exclamation_ pun tidak mempengaruhi kuat atau tidaknya seorang _Gold Saint_. Kalian mampu melancarkan jurus terlarang itu saja sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kalian memang kuat,"

Goldies berpandangan satu sama lain dan menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Manfaat kita ngebahas topik gak berguna ini apa sih?" kata Camus sambil mendengus.

Milo mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, hiburan pelipur lara... Mungkin?"

"Begini saja," ujar Deathmask tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kita semua gak jongkok barengan saat menggunakan _Athena Exclamation_?"

"Wooooo! Bagus tuh!" timpal Aiolia.

"Bilang aja kalau kau pengen nyoba," bisik Saga lirih supaya tidak terdengar Deathmask. "Pake modus ngajakin orang lagi,"

"Jongkok massal? Iiihh..." sahut Aphro risih sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri

"Dite, lo satu grup ya sama gue," celetuk Deathmask.

"Yakin lo mau se-grup sama Aphro?" tanya Kanon.

"Iya, gak apa-apa deh. Dari dulu juga kalo mau ngapa-ngapain kita barengan kok. Gue sih _fine-fine_ aja satu grup sama siluman,"

"WOI MASKY, LO PENGEN GUE ILANGIN DARI SEJARAH?"

Sedetik kemudian, dinding perpustakaan Camus penuh lubang tusukan mawar dan cetakan manusia ala gambar kuno Mesir.

.

.

.

"Beberapa ratus tahun lagi, kalau dibiarkan apa adanya, pola ini pasti jadi fosil," Dohko menyeruput tehnya syahdu dan memandangi dinding perpustakaan Camus yang bolong-bolong akibat sebuah tragedi.

"Roshi, besok-besok semuanya kumpul di kuil Libra saja," sahut Camus dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian semua kenapa jongkok begitu? Mempermainkanku, ya? Kurang ajar! Berani sekali main-main dengan dewa," rutuk Hades mengangkat bilah pedangnya.

"Tidak, Hades!" jawab Milo penuh percaya diri. "Ini adalah bukti kami semua adalah saint terkuat tanpa terkecuali,"

Ekspresi sang raja Dunia Bawah tidak berubah, namun ia berpikir keras.

'_Apa hubungannya kekuatan dengan jongkok? Athena, saint-saint pelindungmu ini masih beres tidak sih?'_ batin Hades sambil memandangi 12 saint yang jongkok berjejer di hadapannya.

"KALIAN SEMUA BIKIN MALU! PAKAI POSE YANG BIASA AJA! KALIAN SEPERTI TERLIHAT KEBELET MAU KE TOILET!" teriak Saori maber‒malu berat‒dari belakang Goldies.

Akhirnya latih tanding antara Athena dan Hades dibatalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari perdebatan super lucu dan gak penting yang terjadi di grup FB ^^ mengesalkan sih, tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, saya gak bisa nahan tawa.

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? ;)


End file.
